La Nación De Los Cielos
by m3xiiii
Summary: Tres naciones divididas por un antiguo asesinato , una diosa y una chicas unidas por el mismo elemento, envidia y odio que surgen por los acontecimientos del pasado y del presente, todo un mundo, una vida y una lucha por saber quien en verdad complementa al viento o si esta condenado a pasar su existencia solo...


**_JaJaJaJa Regrese tengo muchos proyectos... disculpen la tardanza en escribir cada capitulo de cada uno pero es que es dificil decidir cual me gustaría acabar antes ...ya se ¿por que comienzo con otro? ... en primer lugar este solo lo se gire si veo que gusta... si no pasare asta acabar una de mis historias eso no quiere decir que escribiré todas las semanas ...estoy ocupada con mis estudios y un poco floja de imaginacion ...bueno mas bien todo lo contrario tengo como unas 5 ideas mas para fic pero no las puedo escribir por que me darán ganas de subirlas ..ajajajaj...al parecer esas ideas son tan testarudas como yo... no desean salir de mi cabeza y no me dejan escribir los demás capítulos ... estoy super frustrada por eso :S_**

**_bueno sin decir nada mas que tengan paciencia con migo que estoy intención solucionar ese problema les dejo con el primer capitulo ;P_**

**_disfrutarlo y por favor si les gusta diganmelo para ver si me bale la pena seguir si no veo suficientes comentarios lo dejare para mas adelante claro esta que solo les pediré esto en este capitulo en los demás no sera necesario que dejan nada ;P _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 1 <span>_**

**_Sentenciada a muerte _**

¿Sabéis cuanto puede cambiar la vida de una persona en una tarde?... ¿A qué no?... Pues yo si lo sé, ya que mi vida cambio en una sola tarde y todo por una estúpida frase, de un maldito libro, que por una mierda de rastrillo, acabo en mis manos… yo soy una persona normal, no tengo nada especia por ejemplo mí nombre es Jesica un nombre común, mi cabello es negro al igual que mis ojos como he dicho algo normal, no soy especialmente alta todo lo contraria nada mas mido 1.55… todavía no entiendo cómo me paso aquello

Yo una chica a la cual todos describen como pasota, no me suele importar nada no tengo grandes sueños como mi mejor amiga que se llama Estefany una persona a la cual yo describo como soñadora, la diferencia entre las dos es enorme pero aun así somos a migas tanto que no pasamos un día sin vernos… el ir al mismo instituto tiene algo que ver… bueno más que algo diría todo ya que yo no la abría conocido si no fuera por que asistimos al mismo centro estudiantil… Bueno que me desvió del tema…todos mis problemas comenzaron esta misma tarde cuando Estefany me vino a buscar a casa

-¿Quién es? Pregunte después de coger el telefonillo

-El coco comento Estefany dejando salir una risa entonces suspire ya que no me gusta que haga esas ñoñerías

-ya bajo concluí la conversación sin darle tiempo a contestar colgué ya que de seguro diría algo en plan ``no tardes pliss´´ o `` si no bajas rápido me enfado y no respiro´´

Me mire al espejo de la entrada de mi casa revisando que la trenza que me avía echo estaba bien, cogí las llaves de la casa y mi monedero que se encontraba en un cajoncito del mueble de la entrada para salir después olvidándome mi móvil en casa, cuando llegue al portal y Estefany me vio comenzó a saludarme moviendo la mano con alegría cosa que me izo sonreír por un segundo

-¿parque o rastrillo? Pregunto en cuanto abrí la puerta para salir a la calle, entonces cometí mi primer error que fue decir lo siguiente

-las dos conteste con rapidez, Estefany me miro y agarro de inmediato por el brazo para ponerse a caminar después

-estas my enérgica hoy (dijo alegre) lo normal seria que dijeras (se aclaro la garganta para intentar sin conseguirlo imitar mi voz) ``mientras pueda sentarme me da igual´´ yo no pude evitar mirarla con seriedad un momento ya que ella me mostró una sonrisa arrugando su nariz a posta

-alomejor (deje de caminar y puse un dedo en su frente) seme esta pegando algo de (empecé a empujar su frente con mi dedo) ti cuando acabe la frase aparte mi dedo con rapidez, la cabeza de Estefany se movió un poco para adelante cosa que yo savia que le molestaba que hiciera por lo que me solté de su agarre y comencé a correr hacia la calle donde savia que se encontraba el rastrillo que estaba muy cerca de mi casa, cuando comencé a correr se convirtió en un carrera para ver quien llegaba antes adelantándome Estefany ya que es más rápida que yo

En el rastrillo comenzamos a mirar puestos y la segunda cosa que hice mal fue fijarme en un puestecito de libros del cual una chica muy joven de cabello verde largo lo llevaba suelto con un adorno extraño en el pelo de plata que parecía unas líneas que simulaban a las olas del mar o de viento sus ojos eran de color azul claro, la encargada me miro justo cuando pase por enfrente de su puesto para sonreírme después mientras me saludo con la mano sorprendiendo a Estefany

-¿la conoces? Pregunto con seriedad mi amiga mientras se paraba enfrente del puesto y ojeaba libros

-no para nada conteste esperando que ella acabara pronto de mirar, por simple aburrimiento me puse a observar los libros que la encargada estaba colocando en una especie de estantería portátil llamándome la atención uno de ellos, un libro con la tapa negra el titulo en dorado y una imagen de un colgante con un diamante enorme en el centro de la tapa del libro, sin darme cuanta me acerque a ella y agarre el libro que esa muchacha avía colocado hace poco causando que la chica me mirara

-Las tres Naciones…dije en voz alta me entraron ganas de abrir el libro para leerlo entonces la encargada me lo impidió quitándomelo de las manos

-yo no tengo una biblioteca (coloco el libro de donde lo avía cogido) si lo quieres leer págalo yo la mire molesta entonces saque mi monedero mientras Estefany se acerco a mí con curiosidad ya que no suelo mostrar interés por nada

-¿Cuánto cuesta? Pregunte con curiosidad mientras abría mi monedero, la encargada me sonrió con picardía

-¿Cuánto tienes? Yo la mire incrédula

-¿estás de coña? ( cerré indignada el monedero) estaba dispuesta a pagar por ese libro pero prefiero que se quede contigo antes de entregarte un centavo ...cuando quise darme cuenta la chica me puso una mano en el pelo y comenzó a mover la mano mientras me sonreía

-tienes mucho orgullo (dejo de tocar mi cabeza mientras yo la miraba enfada poco después cogió el libro de donde lo avía dejado) te are un precio especial (levanto la mano y me enseño un dedo al mimo tiempo que me extendía con su otra mano el libro) un euro y este libro será tuyo… yo la mire molesta pero mi curiosidad sobre el libro me gano abrí mi monedero y saque un euro

-toma comente cogiendo el libro con la mano en la que tenía el monedero mientras la dependienta me cogió la moneda

-disfruta del viaje dijo con una sonrisa guardando la moneda, yo no le hice mucho caso

-¿nos vamos? Le pregunte a Estefany ella asintió con la cabeza, las dos caminamos y nos fuimos yo sin despedirme de la extra mujer pero por una extraña razón Estefany se la quedo mirando como si se arrepintiera de algo

Estuvimos dando una vueltecita por el rastillo hasta que por fin Estefany se canso y me pidió ir al parque al cual llegamos en poco tiempo y nos sentamos donde siempre, un banco de color azul cerca de un viejo árbol estábamos en los primeros días de otoño por lo que las hojas secas de ese árbol comenzaban a caer y una brisa fresquita a enfriarme las orejas, no era algo que me molestara de hecho desde que soy pequeña el viento me hace sentir tranquila , nunca me ha importado si este es cálido o refrescante simplemente con ser el me tranquilizo, cuando veo que una brisa mece las hojas de los arboles tengo envidia por ese árbol que puede sentir el sentimiento que tanto adoro , por esa razón cuando me siento en este banco azul estoy tranquila pues con solo mirar arriba puedo saber si el viento corre aunque como es otoño no tengo ese problema ya que es la estación la cual el hermoso viento gobierna

-¿Jesica? me llamo Estefany algo intrigada, yo deje de sentir el viento mientras sujetaba el libro con fuerza entre mis manos para mirar a mi amiga aflojando mis manos un poco

-¿Qué pasa? Pregunte con seriedad ella séñalo en libro y luego me sonrió con una cara súper aniñada y ojos de perrito abandonado

-¿me prestarías el libro? Yo mire el libro por alguna razón que todavía no comprendo sentí que no podía dejárselo deseaba leerlo primero

-no(conteste con seriedad ella agacho la mirada y se puso triste yo me sentí mal por haber sido tan cortante por lo que cambie de idea mi última y falta equivocación ``di un pequeño suspiro de resignación´´) está bien (Estefany lo fue acoger de inmediato de mis manos cuando lo aparte con rapidez) espera( me puse de pie y me aparte) déjame ojearlo por lo menos (al escuchar eso ella lleno sus mofletes de aire pareciendo una ardillita que gurda sus nueces… sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír con fuerza, meda tanta ternura que haga esas cosas es como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña ) antes de que vallamos a casa te lo entregaré …comente más calmada, ella dejo de poner esa cara y me miro ilusionada

-está bien comento después yo me senté de nuevo en el banco y ella se puso de pie mirándome como si esperara algo, sin poder evitarlo me quede mirándola asta que su mirada comenzó a incomodarme

- ¿Qué quieres? Dije molesta

-que ojees el libro comento consiguiendo hacerme sentir más incomoda pues me contesto con un tono como diciendo es obvio

-¿crees que puedo hacerlo mientras me miras así? Pregunte molesta ella asintió con la cabeza por lo que me di por vencida cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible que me haga caso, sin pronuncias palabra abrí el libro viendo la primera pagina, en esta se encontraba el nombre del libro a mano o eso parecía era ten lindo que dibuje una peque sonrisa, cuando pase la pagina encontré el índice en el cual solo contenía una palabra debajo de este ``_Principio´´ _nada mas algo extraño pero a lo que no di importancia, al pasar la página tenia el título del primer capítulo hablaba de una princesa a la cual asesinaron, la princesa de la nación de los cielos pero para que ella no desapareciera del todo la omnipotente diosa de los vientos escondió su alma pronunciando un conjuro … lo leí en mi mente pero no podía comprender bien por lo que lo intente en voz alta) En un mundo donde la maldad se ve a cada paso que das crece convirtiéndote en un ser fuerte el cual regrese a este mundo, tu mundo el cual aguardara tu regreso con migo mi hermosa niña, mi amada Asiri … antes de poder decir una palabra más una fuerte brisa me incomodo provocando que cerrara el libro de pronto como si estuviera soñando sentí que un viento me envolvía mi asombro era tal que me quede mirando el hermoso viento que se formaba a mi alrededor con total paz hasta que me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Jesica escuche a alguien chillando mi nombre de la nada una mano se alzaba por la parecía de viento que se estaba formando a mi alrededor

-Estefany en ese momento me alarme me di cuenta que esto no era normal… ¿Qué estaba pasando?... sin dudarlo agarre la mano de Estefany que tiro de mi sin dudarlo pero como si el viento tuviera vida propia comenzó a deformar la pared dejándome a Estefany para rodearla a ella después y encerarnos a ambas en su interior, aunque en esa situación tendría que tener miedo no sentía nada más que tranquilidad, mientras nos manteníamos dentro sin hacer ningún movimiento a Estefany se le dibujo una gran sonrisa yo se que era su sueño vivir grandes aventurar fantasiosas pero no el mío, así comenzó mi calvario, mi vida cambio por algo tan insignificante, un libro con una estúpida frase

Por alguna extraña sensación sentía que esta especie de cabina echa por viento se movía hacia algún sitio, el sueño comenzó a llamar a mi puerta, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, en el ultimo abrir y cerrar de ojos observe la cara de Estefany llena de admiración y curiosidad que comenzó a mover su mano con intención de tocar el viento que nos rodeaba enternecida por la poca falta de preocupación, en un instante un sentimiento de miedo, un mal presentimiento me rodeo como si el viento no aprobará la presencia de Estefany en su interior, a menos de un milímetro detuve su mano, sin poder evitar una peque herida le saliera en uno de su dedos, después de curarla me pregunte ¿Por qué tuve esa sensación? Normalmente el viento me hace sentir tranquila y en paz mientras esa pregunta recorría mi cabeza termine quedando dormida abrazándola Estefany pues de esa manera sentía en mi interior que estaría segura

Al despertar me encontré con una imagen degradable y que me izo enfurecer dos hombres desconocidos vestidos con un atuendo extraño estaban atando las manos de Estefany cuando y moverme para ir a golpear a esos friquéis disfrazados de soldados rasos de algún videojuego estúpido sentí que mis manos estaban atadas y mis piernas igual ...No comprendía cómo no me avía despertado antes hasta que vi como Estefany empezaba abrir los ojos en ese momento de los dedos de uno de los sujetos salió un polvo como si de polen se tratara, mi amiga cerró los ojos de nuevo y nos los abrió que estaba pasando ¿porque nos ataban atando? …antes de poder preguntarme algo más su conversación me llamo la atención

-¿no te parecen demasiado guapas para que las asesinen? Pregunto en uno de los soldados al otro

-si (dijo apenado asciendo un último nudo en la cuerda con la que amarraban a mi amiga) pobres ¿de qué nación serán? Preguntó el otro mientras su migo cargo a Estefany, yo cerré los ojos haciéndome la dormida

-qué más da, en estos momentos están sentenciadas a muerte… al escuchar eso no pude aguantar el miedo, no entendía si esos dos eran friquéis o no pues nadie puede dormir a otro sacando unos polvos de su mano ¿verdad? Eso es irreal, nunca he tenido ningún objetivo claro en mi vida hasta hoy, deseo salvar mi vida y la de Estefany a como dé lugar nos sacare de este lió


End file.
